


Projection

by Ametistina



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ametistina/pseuds/Ametistina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, Otto had been pretty lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projection

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 18.12, "Submission." Surely I wasn't the only one thinking this?

All in all, Otto had been pretty lucky.

He’d seen some awful things in his short life. He’d been nearly starved, kept in cramped quarters covered in his own excrement, and eventually left for dead. Surely the external scars told only half of the story.

Yet after all that, he was still a very sweet dog. Lupo patted Otto’s head reassuringly while attaching his leash, and Otto looked up at him with a hopeful doggy grin.

Lupo smiled wryly to himself as he stood. Surely he wouldn’t be the first person to identify a little too strongly with his pet.


End file.
